


Dancing underneath the Moonlight

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Bets, Dancing, First Kiss, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: The beautiful dance between two soon-to-be lovers.





	Dancing underneath the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another early one from 2012. Again, without having been read beforehand. I hope you enjoy it :)

John and Paul were sitting next to each other in a booth in some corner of a strange club. They normally didn’t come here, but John had seen it and dragged Paul inside with him. They were drinking a couple of beers and were talking. They looked at the people dancing and checked out some birds.  It had been long since they had done this. They almost never went to a club, with no one else around them. _“Just the two of us”_ as John always said whenever Paul proposed the idea. This time he hadn’t said it as if it was a question, but more as a condition. Paul had nodded and they had been walking around until John had found this club. And now, where they were again after a couple of months, sitting alone in a booth at the back of the club checking out birds and making inappropriate jokes as the alcohol started to kick in. It happened earlier to Paul than John of course. But John’s humour was already great when he wasn’t drunk.

‘What about her?’ John asked Paul. He pointed towards the bar. Paul looked at where John’s finger was pointing to. There was a beautiful blonde with big, blue eyes drinking something in a tight, short, blue dress. Paul looked at the guy next to her. He as tall, probably had some Italian influences, had tick black hair and was rather muscular. He had his arm around the birds waist. Paul sighed.

‘No, she’s with him. His arm is around her waist.’ Paul said. John laughed and places his arm around Paul’s waist. Paul’s heart skipped a beat or two.

‘I’m holding you around your waist right now, it’s not like we’re dating, right.’ John chuckled as a joke. Paul swallowed hard and laughed weakly. He felt himself melting on the inside because of that arm. John squeezed Paul a little with that arm before he let go of Paul. Paul sighed in relief. He quickly looked down to check the effects of John’s arm around his waist. He was fine. Only grown a little, not very noticeable. Paul looked at the two people at the bar. The man had stand up and offered his girlfriend to take his arm to dance. She took it gladly.

‘Oh, why are couples always so clingy, it’s disgusting.’ John said. Paul tried hard not to laugh as he heard jealousy in John’s voice. Paul patted John on his shoulder. John and Paul looked at the couple dancing in front on them on the dance floor. Paul knew he was stupid, but he also felt jealously coming up. Not at the guy who was dancing with the hot bird, but with the bird herself. He wanted to be the one who was being hold by a strong man, who was giving him what he needed and was there for him. Paul knew exactly who could be that man.

‘I’m gonna get a drink. Want something?’ the man in question asked as he stood up. Paul looked at him. He nodded. John walked to the bar. He didn’t look at the bird and the guy they had been talking about earlier. Paul couldn’t help but to look at John’s bum as he leaned over the counter. He bit his lip. John’s ass looked so… delicious. Paul had to giggle over his own thoughts.

‘What?’ John asked suddenly. Paul hadn’t noticed John had returned and was sitting next to him again. Paul stopped his giggling and looked at the beer John had bought for him.

‘Nothing. Just thinking.’ Paul said. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

‘Come on, I want to know. Don’t be so stupid.’ John said. He pushed Paul a just a little, but it was enough to make Paul fall on the ground. John had to laugh as Paul hit the ground. John helped him up. Paul had to blush.

‘Sorry mate, forgot ya can’t hold your liquor.’ John said with a laugh. Paul quickly looked around the bar, seeking for something to tell John he had to laugh about. Paul noticed a slow song playing and looked at the dance floor. They were all slow dancing. Paul picked that.

‘Alright, ya didn’t have to push me, ya know. I was gonna tell ya anyways.’ Paul said as he kept looking to the dancing couples. John leaned closer. Paul turned to him.

‘It’s just this slow dancing. It looks weird. Don’t see why the birds like it.’ Paul said. John looked at the dance floor. By the look of it all the girls had dragged their boyfriends on the dance floor and the lads weren’t at all into the dancing.

‘Look at their faces.’ Paul said with a chuckle. He pointed out a lad who was making funny faces to a friend as they both danced with their girlfriends. An idea popped into John’s head. The last beer had made him thinking stupid things, but come on, Paul was thinking weird things too, only he didn’t want to say them out loud.

‘Come on, Paul. I’m sure you’ll like it if someone does it right.’ John said.

‘And I suppose that someone is you?’ Paul said with a chuckle. John nodded.

‘Yeah, I’m one of the few who does it right. All these birds are just dancing a bad dance, when they have had one dance with me, they don’t want anything else.’ John said. Paul laughed.

‘Wanna bet?’ Paul asked in his drunken mood. John looked up in surprise.

‘What?’ He asked with a chuckle. He drank the last drop of alcohol in his glass.

‘I’ll let ya do “your thing” with me for like… five minutes on that dance floor.’ Paul said, pointing at the dancing couples. John grinned.

‘Alright. Tell me more’ John asked. He liked this idea.

‘If I don’t like it, which isn’t gonna happen, you are gonna take me to that new Brigitte Bardot movie and buy me a record I want. ’ Paul said. John nodded.

‘Alright. But not more than a few shillings for that bloody record and I’ll only buy ya popcorn and one drink, nothing more and we’ll share the popcorn.’ John said. Paul nodded in agreement.

‘And if you do like it. You’re going to be my little slave for the next three days.’ John said with a grin. Paul didn’t know what to think about that.

‘You know, like a butler, or a personal assistant. Nothing weird. Just getting me coffee, making me breakfast, doing me laundry. Ya know. I think Mimi deserves some time off in the house.’ John said with a grin as he saw Paul’s puzzled look on his face. Paul had to think about that. But he knew he wouldn’t like it, but maybe he’d be able to do something about his little crush-problem in those three days. And it were only three days anyway. Paul nodded and agreed. They shook hands to settle their bet.

 ***

‘Just put your hands on my shoulders and I’ll put mine on you hip.’ John said with a chuckle. They were on the dance floor and Paul was a little unsure and clumsy, which caught attraction from the others in the club.

‘Whoa! I’m not a bloody bird John!’ Paul nearly shouted. John shushed him by putting a finger on his lips. Paul fell quiet.

‘Now Macca, you agreed. You let me do anything to you for the next five minutes. So, put your hands on me shoulders and let me put me arms around your bloody waist.’ John said with another chuckle. This was going to be fun, he thought. Paul sighed but obliged reluctantly. Paul looked around him quickly. He blushed heavily as he saw people were watching them, whispering things to each other.

‘John, they’re looking at us.’ Paul said. John lifted Paul’s chin with his right hand.

‘Let them, Paulie. It’s just you and me right now. Imagine we’re all alone. It’s just you and me. That’s all that matters right now.’ John said softly. Paul felt himself melt completely into a small puddle inside him. He nodded. John wrapped his arms around Paul’s hips and pulled him closer. Their bodies not yet touching. Paul had to wrap his arms around John’s neck. John started to move slowly on the beat of the song. Paul followed John’s lead. He tried hard to enjoy it. How longer he thought about it, how much more he had gone to like the idea of  being John’s little pet. Paul was still tense, now because of the feeling of John holding him for real. Not a weird joke only John Lennon could think of, but for real. Paul could feel it. John noticed Paul was rather tense. He searched into Paul’s eyes for answers. He couldn’t find any.

‘Something wrong?’ he asked sweetly. Paul’s legs almost couldn’t hold him up anymore. If it wasn’t for John holding him, he’d be lying on the filthy ground.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little nervous.’ Paul answered him, his voice cracking. He looked down at their feet.

‘Just relax. Slowly move with the music. Forget everything around you.’ John moved closer, letting their bodies touch. His head come right next Paul’.

‘Just you and me…’ He whispered sexily into Paul’s right ear. Paul moaned a little as he heard John’s low and sexy voice and felt their bodies touching. He let his forehead fall in John’s shoulder. He wrapped one arm around John’s shoulder and the other he laid on to John’s chest.

‘Oh, John.’ Paul softly moaned. He felt some blood rush down to his crotch as he heard himself moan out John’s name into John’s ear. He heard John giggle. Paul began to sway his hips to the music. John loved the feeling it gave him. Paul held onto John tightly. Not wanting to let go. John kept on talking to him, very flirty-like, wooing him. Paul felt his feelings get a head on himself as John kept talking to him and dancing with him. Suddenly he felt John move away.

‘How ‘bout we move this outside. There’s no one there and it’s dark and beautiful.’ John nearly whispered. Paul felt his face flush red he looked outside. The moon was lighting up the empty street. It did look beautiful. Paul nodded in agreement. John noticed the blushing, but didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Paul’s hand and dragged him outside, onto the street. They still heard the music from the pub. John felt Paul relax even more as they were alone now.

‘May I have this dance, my lovely fella.’ John asked in a posh tone, offering his hand to Paul. He had to laugh and give it to him. John immediately pulled him against his body. Paul let his head rest on John’s warm and comfy shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around John. John nuzzled his face into Paul’s hair, making Paul giggle. They danced like that for more than twenty minutes. John was humming along to the songs playing or sang a sweet song to Paul. Paul felt save in John’s arms. He held John like he wanted to be hold himself, as if he never wanted to let go.  To Paul, they were the only ones on that street. No one to bother them. Only them. Just him and John.

Paul listed to John’s beautiful sultry voice and calming heartbeat. John moved one hand up into Paul’s almost black, silky hair. Paul moved his head away to look at John. Their eyes met. Both man hard dark eyes and looked lovingly in a sexy way at each other. John moved the other hand also up and brushed a lock of hair away from Paul’s face before caressing Paul’s flushed cheek. Paul laughed seductively at John. Paul caressed John’s chest and shoulders with his hands as he tried hard not to moan again. Paul looked down at John’s red, thin, slightly parted lips. John saw him looking and moved Paul’s chin up to meet his gaze with the hand that caressed Paul’s cheek. Paul looked up again. Now John looked at Paul’s lips and cocked his head as his lips slowly  came closer to Paul’s. Paul closed his eyes and John did the same.

‘I love you…’ Paul said just as their lips wanted to make contact. John’s eyes shot open and he quickly moved his head back. Paul noticed and opened his eyes to see a shocked, but ever so beautiful John Lennon, his auburn hair lighted up by the moonlight. Only then he realised what he had said.

John started into Paul’s eyes. Paul didn’t say anything. He could feel his cheeks burn and he was happy it was dark. It was silent for what seemed like forever to Paul. He almost couldn’t breath.

‘W… Wha… What did… What did you say?’ John stammered. Paul didn’t answer.

John shook his head and looked down before looking deep into Paul’s eyes. Paul realised John was still holding him. Paul then decided that it was now or never. He let go of John and grabbed his head. He pulled John closer and kissed him, hard on the lips. Paul’s eyes shut close as his lips met John’s. John didn’t kiss back, but didn’t pull away either. John then held Paul by his arms, holding him tight. Paul opened his eyes slightly and when he saw John’s eyes were closed too, he moaned onto John’s lips. Paul slowly opened his lips and flicked his tongue out. He licked John’s lower lip. John moaned and opened his mouth for Paul. Paul moved his tongue over John’s teeth before completely letting his tongue slide into John’s warm, wet, welcoming mouth. John moaned as he felt Paul’s soft tongue in his mouth. Paul explored every bit of John’s mouth, moaning as he did so. John searched with his tongue for Paul’s. He moaned as their tongues found each other.

 They danced with each other while kissing, like they had done before but more slowly, more lovingly and more passionate. They were the only ones that mattered. Paul was the one to pull away. He opened his eyes and waited for John to do the same. But John didn’t. Instead, John wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist and pulled him closer. Their bodies were now touching from legs to chest. John attacked Paul’s lips and Paul kissed him back. John moaned as he felt Paul kiss back. John bit Paul’s lower lip and Paul moaned, letting his hands wander over John’s manly body. John caressed Paul’s fine features and played with Paul’s hair. John began to dance again after he had broken the kiss. Paul followed John lead again.

‘I think I’ve won the bet, haven’t I?’ John asked cocky as the continued dancing. Paul chuckled and pulled John to him for another kiss. John smiled into the kiss. He loved this man’s lips and body and personality, looks, musical talent, his bad moods, his all.

‘I love you too…’ John managed to say before their lips met for another kiss. And he meant it. He loved Paul, like he’d never loved anyone before. He just wanted to dance till the sun came up. And Paul wanted the same, so that’s what they did. They danced until the sun rose again, lighting up their faces.


End file.
